


you'll be in my heart

by roseyong



Series: sukhoon parents au [3]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Baby Park Jeongwoo, Baby So Junghwan, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Kim Doyoung (TREASURE), Kid Watanabe Haruto, M/M, Parenthood, Toddlers, all by myself bc yeah pain, and he is so so so loved :'), hello it's me populating the kid fic tag, jaesahi parents jaesahi parents jaesahi parents, like man just hold the baby u know u wanna, lol first fic with like no flashbacks, this is basically asahi being a stubborn mf smh, woo is their kid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: For one so smallYou seem so strongMy arms will hold youKeep you safe and warm(or, the three times that Asahi wanted nothing to do with kids and the one time that he did.)
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Series: sukhoon parents au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992856
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	you'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just felt like jaesahi also needed to make their debut within this au lmao so uh yeah here's this, i wrote it while listening to phil collins' "you'll be in my heart" on repeat
> 
> oh, and the summary + title for this fic are indeed lyrics from the song !!!
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy <3

i.

“Are you sure that you don’t wanna hold him, Sahi?” Hyunsuk asks for what has to be the millionth time since he and Jaehyuk had stepped foot inside the room, “I mean not that you have to, of course, but-”

“I’m sure hyung,” Asahi replying before Hyunsuk can so much as even finish his sentence, the Japanese man wearily eyeing the bundle of joy that’s currently being cuddled against his husband’s chest. And yeah, it _is_ the way that Jaehyuk’s eyes are so full of love as he stares down at the sleeping babe that does it for him—and no, you may _not_ comment, okay? The newborn’s teeny tiny little hand wrapped tightly around his finger, a sight that admittedly has Asahi’s heart skipping a beat. “And besides, it seems like Doyoungie’s pretty content where he is now.”

And Jaehyuk laughs, looking over to the blonde with a smile that rivals the sun itself. (Cheesy? Perhaps. But it’s _true_.) Asahi’s cheeks going pink when Jaehyuk shoots him a wink, the younger muttering a string of curses underneath his breath as he resists the urge to roll his eyes, though there’s no denying the ghost of a smile that’s dancing across his lips. _(Idiot.)_

“I don’t know, Sahi. I think that Youngie would be pretty comfy-”

“No.” He deadpans, his comically blunt reply having Jihoon choke on his coffee, “Nice try though,” Asahi adds with an afterthought. Hyunsuk simply shaking his head as Jaehyuk whines, and it’s honestly nothing short of a miracle that Doyoung’s managed to remain asleep throughout, well, all this. “A+ for effort.”

“Oh, c’mon-” Jaehyuk tries to start, only for Doyoung to decide that yes, now was the perfect time to start fussing, all four men wincing as he does so, the newborn truly having quite the pair of lungs on him for someone so impossibly tiny. “Hyung, I-”

And Jihoon’s quick to scoop the now wailing Doyoung out of Jaehyuk’s arms and into his own, holding him close as he hums a lullaby, gently patting the babe’s back as he rocks him.

“You’re okay, Youngie, you’re a-okay,” He croons, Asahi watching the remnants of the hyung he knew during their high school days slip away before his very eyes, “Daddy’s got you now, it’s okay my love, you’re okay.”

The blonde half-regretting letting himself be dragged along by Jaehyuk now because no, oh no, there is absolutely no fucking way that he, Hamada Asahi, is—dare I say—going soft? 

_“You know,”_ A tiny voice whispers inside his head, _“That could be you and Jaehyuk...”_ Asahi tearing his eyes away from the scene in front of him with a frown before glancing over at Jaehyuk, who’s also in a similar state of awe, something that has an odd sense of hope bubbling up in Asahi’s chest. _(Maybe we are-)_

No, now is _not_ the time for, well, you know…

...

...Right?

_(He hates how the heart has the answers to the questions that the universe cannot answer.)_

ii. 

“Hold him,” Is all that Mashiho says as he attempts to shove his newborn son into Asahi’s arms, poor Haruto bursting into tears as he does so, his little face scrunching up as he cried and cried, which is probably something that should ”awaken” some sort of parental instinct inside Asahi now that he thinks about it, but nope. Instead, only being able to think about how hecking (frick you Jaehyuk for banning swearing around these little gremlins) loud Doyoung is in comparison to this new baby. _(Yes, he does know that “this new baby” has a name, and no, he isn’t going to use it.)_

“Mashi!” Junkyu wasting no time in dropping the cute little ladybug onesie that Asahi had picked up at some random CVS on his drive over as he rushes to snatch Haruto up, “Ruto’s too fragile to be handled like that!” Junkyu cries, bouncing Haruto as he glared daggers at his husband.

“Nuh-uh!” The shorter male childishly insists, sticking his tongue out as he does so, “Ruto-yah’s a Takata, he’s by no means fragile-”

“He’s not even a week old!”

“And?” Mashiho’s utter stupidity having Asahi sighing deeply because god only knows how these two morons were even deemed fit enough to raise a child by whatever adoption agency it was that they’d gotten Haruto from.

“And that means he’s fragile!” Asahi’s only saving grace among all this headassery being that the kid’s stopped his crying, presumably lulled by his father’s heartbeat if Asahi remembers his infant and child development course correctly. _(Something about babies hearing the sound of their mother’s heartbeat while in the womb, right?)_

“No, he isn’t-”

“Can I please go now?” Asahi interrupts, feeling an awful lot like that dude in that one “Can I please get a waffle?” vine that Jaehyuk (unfortunately) adored. “I saw the kid, I gave my gift, and I-”

“No, you cannot go!” Junkyu almost immediately retorts, Mashiho merely nodding his head in agreement, “You haven’t even held my son yet!”

“You mean _our_ son,” Mashiho interjects, and Junkyu smiles sheepishly, “Ruto-yah’s _our_ son.” Asahi sighing yet again when the new parents giggle, clearly tickled pink at being able to finally say those three very special words out loud. _(Way to go parenthood for turning all his friends into saps.)_

“My apologies,” Junkyu says, pressing a kiss to Haruto’s chubby cheek with a grin, “What I meant to say was that no, you can _not_ —not until you hold our son that is.”

And the blonde wants to scream because what the fuck why are they so a.) insistent that he holds their little hellspawn, and b.) so grossly domestic? Like?? Just what the actual fuck is that all about???

_“Well, if they can do it,”_ That same annoying voice whispers, Asahi watching as Junkyu hands Haruto off to Mashiho. The new father looking down at his son with enough love to last the newborn an entire lifetime, Haruto’s tiny body pressed snugly against his chest. _“Then so can you and Jae-”_

“Shit!” Asahi’s train of thought coming to an abrupt stop when Junkyu shrieks, Asahi looking over to see that Haruto had spit up all over Mashiho, and yeah, good luck trying to get him to hold Haruto now. “Asahi-”

“No.”

_(...That was a close one, huh.)_

iii. 

“He’s _my_ baby, ‘kay?” Jaehyuk chuckling at both the toddler’s adorable lisp and the way in which Doyoung enunciates his words, almost as if he’s daring him and Asahi to disagree with him. His brows knitting together as he looks the pair up and down, obviously not quite trusting them with his baby brother just yet.

And Asahi hums, the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, something that Jaehyuk knows better than to comment on lest he wants to be kicked in the shins. Oh, but of course, kiddo,” Playing along with Doyoung as he nods his head, “Hwannie is indeed _your_ baby after all.”

“Yeppity yep!” Doyoung chirped, uncrossing his arms with a giggle, pleased as punch that his uncle also agreed, “Hwannie’s my baby!” 

“And Hwannie’s so so _so_ lucky to be your baby-”

“Daddy!” Doyoung cutting off Jaehyuk as he happily squeals, his eyes lighting up when he takes notice of Junghwan, who’s being cradled in his Daddy’s arms, a tired but happy smile on Jihoon’s face. _(It’s that new parent smile, Asahi thinks.)_

“Inside voice Doyoungie,” Jihoon softly says, Junghawn letting out a big yawn as his Daddy gently shushed his hyperactive big brother, “Hwannie’s still much too little for you to be using your outside voice around him.”

“Oh,” Doyoung whispers, looking down at his feet with a frown, Asahi praying to all that’s holy that the kid _doesn’t_ start crying, as that meant that Junghwan would probably begin to cry as well, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“No worries, Buddy,” Jihoon reassures, plopping Junghwan into an unsuspecting Jaehyuk’s arms, “Daddy’s just reminding you is all.” Ruffling Doyoung’s mop of unruly curls affectionately, the love reflected in his eyes only a sliver of the love that he held within his heart.

_“You know, I bet that Jaehyuk also feels the same,”_ Asahi biting his lip as he forces himself to look away, his heart pounding, _“And I also bet that he wants a baby just as much as you do-”_

“-hi? Hi-kun? Sahi-yah?” Jaehyuk’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts, the blonde blinking a couple of times before his eyes settle on Junghwan, who stares right back at him with those wide eyes of his, cupid's bow wet with spittle. “Are you okay-”

“We need to leave.”

“What? Why-”

“We. Need. To. Leave.”

_(We need to leave before I have the chance to chicken out on something I know that we both secretly long for.)_

\+ iv. 

“Sahi, a-are you crying?” Jaehyuk asks as he sets the camera down, not at all having expected his husband to actually cry, “Holy heck, you really are crying-”

“Shut up,” Asahi mutters softly, his voice cracking, wishing that he wasn’t holding their son so that he could flick Jaehyuk square in the middle of his forehead. “And it’s not like you can be judging, not when you literally cried upon seeing Woo for the first time.” The Japanese man sniffling as he pressed a kiss to Jeongwoo’s tiny hand, the nearly twelve-month-old whining as he did so, his little nose wrinkling unhappily.

“I cried because I was happy,” The older whispers, putting away the camera as he joins Asahi on their couch, “So, so, _so_ happy.” Jaehyuk soon finding himself beginning to tear up once more as he watches his son’s hand grasp at Asahi’s finger, holding on tightly in a silent _“I’ve found you.”_

“Oh yeah?” And Jaehyuk hums, “Well, then I guess you could say that’s why I’m crying too,” Asahi says as he draws in a shaky breath, _“It’s because I’m happy. So, so, so happy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> *softly, and with so much emotion* baby woo rlly did that :')
> 
> find me on twt @catboyharuto !
> 
> feedback is v much appreciated •ᴗ•
> 
> thank you so much for reading !!! <333


End file.
